Pretty Cure Dance!
Pretty Cure Dance! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is types of dance. Story 14 year old Shannon Mazier can not believe she has gotten into her dream school En Pointe Academy in hopes of achieving her dreams but they are put on hold when a cat named Tappy asks for her help in saving her world and her mother. Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Shannon Mazier/Cure Pointe Voiced by: Nanae Kato (Japanese), Luci Christian (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Jennifer Barré (French), Kathrin Neusser (German), Beatrice Margiotti (Italian) Shannon is a 14 year old hard working ballerina in training who is determined to be a prima ballerina. She is sweet, caring and a bit of a daydreamer when outside of dancing. In civilian form, she has long black hair usually did up in a bun and grey eyes. As Cure Pointe, her hair becomes loose of the bun turning white and wavy and her eyes turn silver. For Halloween, she dresses up like Princess Tutu. * Henshin phrase: "The dance of grace and skill! Cure Pointe!" * Finisher: Frosty Pirouette Jemma Yamada/Cure Flamenco Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English), Karla Falcón (Spanish), Nayeli Forest (French), Ilana Brokowski (German), Veronica Puccio (Italian) Jemma Yamada is a half-Hispanic and half-Japanese girl who has a passion for both love and dance. She is a gifted dancer with a love of any energizing dance. She also loves cooking spicy food all the time which drives her siblings nuts. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair, dark skin, and black eyes. As Cure Flamenco, her hair becomes waist length tied in a ponytail with a black bow with a red rose at the side of her head and her eyes turn red. For Halloween, she dresses up like Orihime Soletta from Sakura Wars. * Henshin phrase: "The dance of passion! Cure Flamenco!" * Finisher: Flaming Passion Naomi Miller/Cure Ballroom Voiced by: Marina Inoue (Japanese), Katie Crown (English), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish), Justine Hostekint (French), Esra Vural (German), Greta Bonetti (Italian) Naomi was a surfer before becoming a dancer always looking for the next wave and skipping out on school to do so but one school assembly changed it all when her school ballroom dance club did a show for the school and it got her pumped to become like them. In civilian form, she has shoulder length choppy blonde hair and blue eyes with a sun tan. As Cure Ballroom, her hair straightens with a crown on her head and her eyes turn a lighter shade. For Halloween, she dresses up like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. * Henshin phrase: "The dance of beauty! Cure Ballroom!" * Finisher: Waltzing Flower Mercedes Bukater/Cure Capoeira Voiced by: Natsumi Kon (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Melissa Gédeon (Spanish), Gabrielle Pietermann (German), Letizia Ciampa (Italian) Mercedes is a half-Brazilian martial artist in training who is always looking for new combat styles to try out. A desire to learn capoeira led her to enroll at the school. Bespectacled and bookish, she's always eager to learn. In civilian form, she has dirty blond hair in a pixie cut and blue eyes. As Cure Capoeira, her hair lengthens past her shoulders and becomes platinum blond tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn gold. For Halloween, she dresses up like Eddy Gordo from Tekken 3. * Henshin phrase: "The dance of a warrior! Cure Capoeria!" * Finisher: ??? Hiroyuki Suzuki/Cure Swing Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Brad Swaile (English), Manuel Campuzano (Spanish), Alexis Tomassian (French), Kim Hasper (German), Flavio Aquilone (Italian) Hiroyuki is a Scotland born but raised in Angel Cove. He is half-Irish on his mother's side. His parents run a small cafe in town. In civilian form, he has short auburn hair and dark green eyes. As Cure Swing, his hair becomes bright red his bangs becoming slightly longer and his eyes turn green. For Halloween, he dresses up like James Bond. * Henshin phrase: ??? * Finisher: ??? Antonio Fragasso/Cure Lyrical ' ''Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) Antonio is a very light on his feet boy who seems to bounce with each step he takes. He also has an amazing singing voice, being part of the church choir. In civilian form, he has black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Lyrical, his hair becomes slightly longer tied in a bun turning silver and his eyes turn light grey. For Halloween, he dresses up like Creamy Mami from Magical Angel Creamy Mami. * '''Henshin phrase: ??? * Finisher: ??? Tappy Voiced by: Saki Fujita (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) She's the mascot of the series. Villains The Rarities They are the villains of the series. Diamond She is the leader of the Rarities and once was the Queen of the Land of Dance and Tappy's mother until she was attacked and brainwashed by an unknown ally of the Rarities and made into their secondary leader. Tanzi He's the first to attack. Taaffe She is the second to attack. She is calm cool and collected, until someone calls her Toffee or otherwise mispronounces her name. Bari He's the third to attack. Aquamarine She is the fourth to attack who loves picking on Taaffe, Maxine Gray/Cure Samba Maxine was brainwshed by Diamond when she was at her lowest at losing her friend over her attitude and turned into Dark Cure Samba. [[Gemmesombre|'Gemmesombre']] They are the monsters of the week. En Pointe Academy Cassandra Morgan Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) She is one of the best but not the hardest working students of the ballet school and best friend of Shannon who finally kicks her butt into working harder at her ballet. Jason Maxwell Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) He's a rich snob of the school who all the female students except for the female Cures have a crush on. Lucy Grey Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English), ??? (Spanish), ??? (French), ??? (German), ??? (Italian) She is a fourth year and senior of ballet class and student council president. She is trying to find someone who will be a good fit for the job being the rules of the school is the previous president to pick the one they think would be best suited for the job. Others Carolina Crew She is the main teacher of the dance club but not a lot of people take her seriously since she is in her late teens. She use to be apart of En Pointe as a Student but found she liked teaching better ever since teaching her younger siblings. She is serious about her work with her students and having so many teachers quit because of Maxine has her at a short fuse. She has shoulder length black hair tied in a low ponytail and blue eyes. Lydia Metaxas She is Maxine's closet friend who tried to help her learn her steps better in hopes of her stopping the other students from rebeling but gave up and kind of separated from her to concentrate more on dancing but is still friends with her just not as close as they use to be. She has long lemonade colored hair tied in a side curly bun and brown eyes. Tristan He is the mail carrier who is good friends with Shannon and her family and is known for his kindness. Ballet Cures They are a group of Cures from Europe who came for a week. Items Dance Bracelets They are the henshin items of the series. The Legendary Pieces of Dance It's what the Cures are after along with the villains, consisting of: the leotard of grace, the tutu of talent, tights of power, pointe shoes of ability and tiara of wonder. Locations * Angel Cove: The location where the story is set. In it are: ** En Pointe Academy: The school the Cures go to. Despite the name, ballet is not a compulsory course (and in fact is attended by only two-thirds of the Cures in this series), though dance in general is. Just over half the student body is in more than one dance class. Besides ballet, classes are offered for tap, jazz, modern, flamenco, ballroom, lyrical, swing, capoeira, and hip-hop, among others. ** Peaches & Cream Cafe: A small cafe next to En Pointe Academy owned by Hiroyuki's parents. ** Keystone Gardens: A large park with a beautiful fountain that has a light show every night with five different kiosks and a puppet show everyday. ** Angel Cove Museum ** Rise to the Toppings Pizzeria: It's a pizzeria owned by Shannon's parents. ** Move & Groove: It's a small dance class centered in a community center lead by Carolina. Episodes # A Dance of Grace! Cure Pointe Is Born!: Shannon has just been admitted into the best dance school in the city. But it seems she now has to save the Land of Dance from Diamond and her goons. # The Dance of Fiery Energy! Cure Flamenco Is Born!: Shannon meets a new friend, Jemma Yamada, who tutors her in the art of the energetic dance, but when the session gets attacked by Tanzi, it's time for another Cure to be born! # Like a Flower in a Frame! Cure Ballroom Is Born!: The ballroom class being short on boys, Shannon is partnered up with Naomi. # The Dance of a Fierce Fighter! Cure Capoeira Is Born! # It Don't Mean a Thing If You Ain't Got That Swing! Cure Swing Is Born! # The Dance of a Singer! Cure Lyrical Is Born! # We Are the Dancing Heroes! Dance Pretty Cure! # Help Out at the Pizzeria!: When her parents needs more help at the Pizzeria, Shannon asks her friends to help out. # TBA # TBA # Mother's Day Picnic! A Day to Remember!: It's Mother's Day, and the students are tasked with making picnic baskets, but when Taffee attacks the event, will the Cures be able to save the day without their mothers finding out? # TBA # TBA # Wait, I Have to Be a Teacher!?: When Shannon and Cassandra get in trouble, they are punished with "community service" as teachers for the afterschool program to teach young dancers. But after experiences with other teacher-students from the school, the kids are somewhat unwilling to listen, including their leader Maxine, but after being reprimanded Maxine is now the target of Taffee. Now, Shannon must take her on without help while keeping her identity secret. # TBA # Believe in Fairies! Ballet of Neverland-When Shannon is scouted to be in the towns production of Peter pan as Tinkerbell but comes to butting heads with the person playing Wendy who seems to want to trip her up. # TBA # Happy Birthday Shannon and Cassandra!-When Shannon and Cassandra find out that their birthdays land on the same day and decide to celebrate it together along with their friends. # TBA # TBA # Wait there's another Pretty Cure Team?!-TBA # TBA # TBA # Wait Maxine is a Dark Cure? The Birth of Cure Samba!-When the cures notice Maxine is down and out while being ignored by her best friend even though annoyed they try to cheer her up but when Diamond seems to take an intrest in her she kidnaps her. Trivia * The Ballet Cures are from Pre-Cure like series based on many ballet stories and heroines. Category:Fan Series Category:Dance-themed Series